Senju Kagome
by Quorinne
Summary: Well, it's official life sucked and then you died. Thankfully good little priestesses got reincarnated. It would be nice if her new world wasn't at war too.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I own neither Inuyasha nor Naruto. If I got any details wrong I'm sorry, consider it creative license.

It couldn't be easy could it? All she wanted at that point was to stop fighting. Why did the world have to be so violent? Everything went to hell after they killed Naraku; everything seemed fine until the lesser demons started to swarm. Apparently they thought his death meant someone else could swoop in and take his place. The local shrines retaliated with extreme prejudice wiping out any demon or spirit in their way, even the peaceful ones.

The Cat demon clan Inuyasha befriended fell to a group of Monks in the first three months, followed by the four half demon children from Horai Island. Shiori managed to make it to Kaede's village but only because her mother sacrificed herself getting her daughter to members of Kouga's clan.

The tribe of wolf demons had been acting as guides leading children to safety while the Daiyoukai began fighting back. Kagome wondered if her interference in the past had eradicated her time line or if this was always meant to happen. She never did see any demons in her time. All she really knew for certain was that her small village was fighting a war on two sides and most of the humans had already fled.

They had a barrier, but it was taking damage from demons and priests alike. Both sides wanted their village destroyed and didn't see any harm in forming a temporary alliance to make it happen. The crops were failing and the wild game had fled. If this continued much longer everyone would starve.

Still she couldn't stop fighting, most of her village was made up of children and the wounded currently being treated by Jinenji. If they gave up so many innocent lives would be destroyed.

They just needed to hold out a little longer, Kouga had told them help would arrive soon.

.``````````````````````````````````

.

.

Help, as it turned out, was a massive army from China comprised of upper level demons and quite a few dragons. Kagome wasn't sure whether to be relieved or terrified. On one hand they were successfully distracting the Priests and demons attacking them, on the other she had no idea what would happen when that battle was over. Would they leave or stay. Would they hate the half demon children as much as the others seemed to? She was terrified to find out the answer.

`.````````````````````````

.

.

The battle was interrupted before it could end. Apparently they had gotten the attention of the Kami and a new world was formed. The Makai was created to contain the demons and the priests and monks were sent back to their shrines. But not until after the barrier fell.

It was a massacre, they lost Jinenji first. He was protecting the children. The wolf pack survived with their leader still intact but their numbers were greatly reduced. Sesshomaru was covered in blood but apparently none of it was his. Most of it belonged to a small army of middle class demons who attempted to eat his ward and the other children after Jinenji fell. He might be a bit of a misanthrope but he had a soft spot for children.

Sango and Miroku had survived but only because the priests didn't want to lose the knowledge of the demon slayer clan. Apparently they thought her friends could be persuaded to switch sides.

Inuyasha was alive, not necessarily fine but alive and he would recover.

As for her, well she was dead. That barrier had been powered by her life force apparently, not that she knew. She was pretty sure she had something to do with it because it _hurt _whenever they got a good attack in against it but she never thought it was a physical representation of her soul.

Her soul which was physically ripped from her body the moment the barrier fell. There didn't seem to be any calling it back in either and Sesshomaru seemed unable to resurrect her with the Tenseiga. She was more surprised that he was willing to try, though a crying Rin probably had something to do with it.

So instead she was dead and the ruler of the spirit world, Enma, was currently trying to decide what to do with the half demon children and some of the more reluctant Daiyoukai.

She never did get to find out what they had decided. Apparently Enma had used her death as a catalyst to create the barrier separating the worlds and the presence of her soul was slowly wearing it down. In order to prevent it from falling he had to reincarnate her in a different dimension. He seemed vaguely apologetic as he shoved her spirit backwards through the bone eaters well.

.

.

.

.

About five years before the Kyuubi attack

Senju Tsunade, otherwise known as the legendary sucker really regretted getting herself into this situation. What kind of Medic forgot birth control and got knocked up during a one night stand? What the hell would she do with a baby on the road?

It was early enough in the first trimester, she _could _get rid of it; but every time she thought about doing that she felt sick. It didn't help that she had already told Shizune about the baby. Her young apprentice was already thinking about names.

So no, abortion wasn't an option and with a name like Senju neither was adoption nor fostering. There wasn't a clan in Konoha she trusted enough with her child. Danzo would find a way to get his hands on the baby eventually.

She couldn't go back to the village. She wouldn't be allowed to leave if she had a child and she couldn't bring herself to stay. She had a little over eight months to teach Shizune how to deliver a baby. After that well, she'd figure it out soon enough.

.

.

.```````````````````

As it turns out teaching Shizune how to deliver a baby was easy, keeping food down was hard. This was the third time she's thrown up in the past hour and the baby's shot her chakra control to hell. She still had months before she could reasonably expect the nausea to fade.

.

.

.

The waiting room at the hospital smelled like fermented moth balls. The paint was fading and most of its inhabitants were drug addicts, but it was also as far from Fire country and the hidden villages as she could go without crossing a major ocean.

She thought she had made it far enough, she wasn't even using her own name but it wasn't far enough. Her eyes were glued to the door as her former teammate walked through; she had a sudden desire to hurt him and managed to repress it.

"Jiraiya" She nodded at him calmly

He sat next to her, "Tsunade, so a baby huh?"

"Yes" she replied

"Boy or a girl?" he wasn't looking at her

"I'm finding out today." She told him. "If you're here, then does Sensei know?" She swallowed nervously. The village couldn't find out.

"No, to be honest I only found out a few weeks ago. I wanted to see if it was true. Who's the father?" He asked

"No idea." She laughed "Some civilian if I remember correctly. It was after the Sake festival in Tea country I wasn't exactly paying attention to details like name. You going to tell sensei"

"I haven't decided yet. Any reason I shouldn't?" He asked

"Because he'll have to tell the council and they'll demand I come back. They'll never let me leave with the baby. I'm not ready to go back; I can't lose this child to that village Jiraiya." She was close to begging, all of her carefully thought out plans depended on his discretion.

"You'll have to go back one day."

"But not now"

"No, I suppose not. I want to be godfather."

"Why?"

"I'm collecting; I've already got Minato to agree and a couple of his cute little students. Hiashi agreed but he rescinded when he sobered up. Apparently I'd be a bad influence."

"I agree and you keep your mouth shut?"

"Basically, that means I get to visit between leads."

"Fine but if you ever introduce my kid to your filthy books I castrate you got it?"

"Whatever you say princess, so what do you think about Jiraiya the second for a boy's name?"

"Not if your life depended on it."

.

.

.

"You need to breathe Tsunade-sama." Shizune told her.

"I am damnit! Who the hell tells pregnant women they need to breathe. Of course I'm breathing I've been a medic long enough to know that's important!"

"Well just one more push and she'll be here!"

"She'd better be! I've been in labor for nearly twenty two hours! Ahhhh!

With a final push a bloody screaming baby was brought into the world.

"What's her name Tsunade-sama?" Her young apprentice asked as she handed over the baby.

"Kagome, that name seems right. Senju Kagome."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Naruto.

AN: super short chapter I know but her early childhood is difficult for me to write.

Chapter 02

Her new family was pretty great, for all it contained a drunken gambler and a self-proclaimed super pervert. She still missed her first family back in her original world but it was a distant sort of pain, dulled from being reborn into this new life. Her only regret was knowing that her friends had to light her funeral pyre and the pain it must have caused them. They had no way to know she had been given a new life in another world.

And what a strange world it was. Kagome had been living in in for five years now and her daily routine included watching her caretakers defy the laws of gravity and destroy boulders with a flick. Which wasn't quite as ridiculous as watching Jiraiya-ojisan get chased by screaming hordes of women while 'researching' but was still something she'd never thought she would have to get used to.

And she did get used to it. Now it was a common occurrence, the sound of the earth being upturned by her mother's rage barely served to stir her from her sleep. So on days like today where her mother and elder sister were in the middle of dodge practice it wasn't too hard to go back to playing with her "dolls".

Her "dolls" which were actually miniature anatomy dolls meant to teach her the difference between organs and muscle structures. All of her toys had a similar theme; from the make believe doctors kit to the children's book series titled "The little Medic". Her family might be trying to tell her something, the girl thought sarcastically. Honestly in this family there was almost zero chance of her becoming anything but a medic, even if she objected to the career choice her mother probably wouldn't give her any other choice. She didn't really mind though, she would have loved to know how to heal before.

Besides, judging from Shizune's training practical taijutsu could wait a few years.

================================Time Skip=============================================

Chakra manipulation started when she turned six. Her mother was surprised by how quickly she managed it and by how different her 'chakra' was. Kagome was just surprised she could meld the 'physical aspect' into her spiritual abilities. Molding chakra when she was used to pure spiritual energy was difficult. Although when she managed to figure it out it gave those D-rank jutsu Jiraiya-ojisan taught her a little extra kick. Judging from the look on his face the stream of fire was never meant to be that large.

================================Time Skip=============================================

By the time she turned ten Kagome had practiced and mastered so many chakra control techniques she developed an innate understanding of both her chakra system and spiritual abilities, this led her mother to finally decide she could start learning how to mold medical chakra. It took her a lot longer to learn than she would have liked.

This was also the year she began dodge practice. Thankfully she started out dodging tennis balls and small dulled shuriken that didn't do any damage. Her natural clumsiness made these lessons take a lot longer than she would have liked.

================================Time Skip=============================================

When she turned twelve dodge practice reached a level or terror she hadn't felt for years. The only consolation she had was in knowing that her mother could heal whatever broken bones she accrued from the large boulders she couldn't manage to evade.

In between bruising sessions she spent her free time studying poisons from Shizune while her mother snuck off to go gamble and drink away a small fortune.

================================Time Skip=============================================

A few months after her thirteenth birthday her mother was temporarily recalled to Konoha. There had been a massacre of one of the larger clans leaving only one survivor. The young boy had apparently been placed under some sort of genjutsu, the medics in the village were at a loss to treat him and so the council sent a delicately worded request that she come back to make sure the boy didn't suffer from brain damage.

While she probably could have gotten away with ignoring it she really didn't want anyone from the village looking too closely at what she had been doing the past thirteen years. She was gone for just over a month while Kagome was left with Shizune in a small city just outside fire country.

When she came back it was with a much shorter temper and Jiraiya-ojisan. Her leave of absence had been revoked. The village needed a show of strength after the massacre and having one of the legendary Sannin back inside the village walls would deter villages like Kumo or Iwa from attacking. Jiraiya-ojisan couldn't shut down his spy network. It was too important.

At least she didn't have to go back on active duty; one of the concessions she dragged out of the Hokage and his council was the funding to set up a school for medics. Another was the legal recognition of protected clan status for the Senju clan and any one apprenticed to them. Neither the council nor the Hokage could order any member to go on a mission without the approval of the clan head, which would be Tsunade. It also guaranteed the right to keep their techniques secret and use lethal traps to protect their 'clan compound' which was actually just a plot of land on the outskirts of the forest of death. The forest would provide them with several rare ingredients for poisons and medicines alike and the house itself would be built when they reached the village.

The village still didn't know Kagome existed, which probably went a long way towards them granting those concessions. Tsunade was adamant that Kagome would never be enlisted into the active ranks of leaf shinobi; a medic at the hospital would be fine though.


End file.
